User blog:Quauntonaut/Match Sale by Quant guy
Yep, I have a few ideas in here so i'll give them out. Starting off.. Inkling (Splatoon) vs Master Chief (Halo) Nintendo and Microsoft bring out their two shooter characters to duel each other! FPS vs TPS. Nintendo vs. Microsoft. Kiddy vs Serious. I can actually see this going either way, so ye. CLAIMED BY: ImagoDesattrolante Segata Sanshiro vs Captain Falcon (F-Zero) Battle of the two overly-memed characters of the gaming industry clash for a manly battle! Nintendo vs Sega. Falcon Punch vs Judo Throw. CLAIMED BY: Boss52 Darth Vader (Star Wars) vs Cyborg (DC Comics) They were at the brink of death, but Technology saves them as they enter their new bodies! Not the greatest connection, but I can see a good fight out of it. CLAIMED BY: Nobody Samus Aran (Metroid) vs Link (Legend of Zelda) Nintendo's top two warriors of the adventure genre! Boy vs Girl. Magic vs Technology. CLAIMED BY: ShyGuytheBro Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic) vs Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Two rough and tough members with anger and fists on their side clash in a battle of punches! The only reason I didn't do this is because I'm already using Yang in a battle. CLAIMED BY: Blade0886 Mystique (Marvel) vs Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) Two shapeshifters collide in a battle of the genders! Villain vs Villain. Magic vs Technology. CLAIMED BY: Shrek-it Ralph Scrooge McDuck (Disney) vs Iron Man (Marvel) When you get all da moneyz you do whatever you want. CLAIMED BY: Nobody Spider-Man (Marvel) vs Ken Masters (Street Fighter) Two red-clothed, wise-cracking heros face off! CLAIMED BY: GalacticAttorney Tails (Sonic) vs Beast (Marvel) The smart creatures of the team duel to see who is smarter! CLAIMED BY: Dinohunter531 Firebrand (Ghosts 'N' Goblins) vs Goliath (Gargoyles) Medieval beasts clash for the ages! Dragon vs Gargoyle! CLAIMED BY: GmeaThe1 King Dedede (Kirby) vs Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) Two greedy, hammered kings duke it out for royalty! Gruesome vs Kiddy Video Games! CLAIMED BY: GameboyAdv Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) vs Reptil (Marvel Comics) Two teenagers that can transform into an awesome beast collide! Dragon vs Dinos! It'd also be cool to see another person using Reptil here. CLAIMED BY: GalacticAttorney Batman (DC Comics) vs Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) They were just normal kids, until criminals decided to mess with them. Now it's payback time, as these two vigilantes decided to beat the snot out of any criminal along with others. CLAIMED BY: Nobody Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) vs Jaune Arc (RWBY) The two members of the group who sadly get the short end of the stick, but prove to be rather competent with their weapons, but still do get the short end of that stick. CLAIMED BY: Nobody Nisa (Hyperdimension Neptunia) vs Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame ga Kill) J'ustice is what they stand for '''U'nder it day and night 'S'ee that justice is the best? 'T'he best 'I't's awesome and justicy 'C'reepy over it too... 'E'nough of this, time to explain the fight! Two justice-enforced girls will duke it out, all in the name of JUSTICE '''CLAIMED BY: Nobody Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) vs Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Too much TMNT... anyways, These two main villains are always the ones who give (or try to give) trouble to the main protagonists. With giant armies under their belts, it's a battle between intimidating and serious, and goofy and laughable. CLAIMED BY: Nobody Death the Kid (Soul Eater) vs Weiss Schnee (RWBY) The third fight in the RWBY vs Soul Eater series! They're the ones focused on being perfect, and now they'll duke it out! CLAIMED BY: MastaChief2003 (man poor Warpy) Sanji (One Piece) vs Zelos Wilder (Tales of Symphonia) Two pervs who'd probably never hit a girl duke it out to see the REAL ladies' man. CLAIMED BY: PuasLuisZX Magolor (Kirby) vs Giygas (Earthbound) The universal foes of the two apparent happy-go-lucky franchises will duke it out as the strongest foes of Kirby and Ness! CLAIMED BY: Arigarmy. Man poor Masta.. Meat (Mortal Kombat) vs Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) Meat is yummy its something you eat but now they can kill you but now they will kill each otehr CLAIMED BY: Nobody Toph Beifong (Avatar) vs Issac (Golden Sun) The earth is something we live on. They bend earth. PL8NT LEVL CONFM. CLAIMED BY: Nobody Greninja (Pokemon) vs Sly Cooper (...) Nintendo vs Sony! Two blue stealth animals of the night duke it out! CLAIMED BY: PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Raiden (Metal Gear) vs Gaara (Naruto) Sad backstory? Check. Bad fathers? Check. Still cool? Check. Ninjas? Check. Some edge? Check. CLAIMED BY: Nobody Kyoko Sakura (The Magical Girl anime i'm not spelling) vs Amethyst (Steven Universe) Comic relief. Sad backstories. Eat foods. CLAIMED BY: Nobody Saitama (One Punch Man) vs Akame (Akame ga Kill) ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH ONE CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT Yeah, this is a stomp, but hey, it'd be cool CLAIMED BY: The Dark Shinigami The Joker (DC Comics) vs Roman Torchwick (RWBY) Two crime lords as the main villain duke it out! CLAIMED BY: RioluCraftFTW Roy (Fire Emblem) vs Captain Falcon (F-Zero) Two of Nintendo's fire users duke it out in Fire Sword vs Fire Punch! CLAIMED BY: MagicRock Toon Link (Legend of Zelda) vs Steven Universe (...) Two kids who while not looking tough, have the job of continuing a legacy! CLAIMED BY: WarpyNeko930 (poor Masta again) Garnet (Steven Universe) vs Regirock (Pokemon) The two bruiser fighters who are made out of rocks! Who'll break down first? CLAIMED BY: Nobody Yu Narukami (Persona) vs Nathan Adams (Yo-Kai Watch) Two video game boys who use spirits to fights their enemies! CLAIMED BY: Nobody Cyborg (DC) vs Genos (One Punch Man) They were normal teenagers until they were injured enough to be recreated in a cyborg body and now they fight for the good guyyysssss. CLAIMED BY: Nobody Spyder-Knight (Marvel) vs Bruce of Waynesmoore (DC) its batman vs spidermen but nights CLAIMED BY: Nobody Flowey (Undertale) vs Flandre Scarlet (Touhou) They might look friendly and nice at first, but they want to destroy everything. CLAIMED BY: PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Mumen Rider (One Punch Man) vs Don Kanonji (Bleach) Most of the time, they know they're outclassed and don't stand a chance. But they gotta look inspiring and heroic to those who watch CLAIMED BY: Nobody Well that's it for now. Come back in case I come up with new ideas to offer! Category:Blog posts